As One
by Momori
Summary: Kaoru is the heroine of a wandering traditional Japanese dance group, who encounter another wanderer by the name of Kenshin.Though they parted in their ways after a short meeting,what happens when Kenshin chooses to follow his new friends...and his heart?
1. The Sight

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Salutations, again! ^_^ I'm back with an entire new story for your enjoyment. Feel free to drop a nice (or other) note with a review! -_^  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
As One  
  
Chapter one: The Sight  
  
White toe tips of flesh caressed the floor as its glossy surface reflected the curving contours of her body. Her arms swam through the surrounding air as she moved in continuous patterns, letting her feet slide across the smooth floor. And from behind, she felt the masculine arms of another dancer as she felt herself be whirled into the air, for a second into nothingness, and then back into his tight grasp.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
She could not see his face, but she smiled in the warm touch of his hold.  
  
"I would...I would... Oh, moments like these just-"  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you're up in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Kaoru let her head drop to the table with a big THUNK as reality slapped her across the face.  
  
"-just never seem to happen..."  
  
Kaoru tightened the obi around her tiny waist and pulled the ribbon together in a taut bow. She ran her hands over the silk material of her kimono, stroking the long sleeves dangling from her slim arms in symbolism of her being single. With a few pokes at her hair, she slipped a round comb at the foot of her bun and caressed each ornament with her fingertips. Looking into the mirror, her pale face looked ghostly, and though others told her of her splendid beauty she only found herself naught but pretty to the point of satisfactory. She never really did think highly of herself.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
She picked up her props as she tiptoed up the steps and waited for her entrance.   
  
Her heart no longer pounded at the upcoming beats in the music. Like a puppet on a string, her hand would outstretch from behind the set of shoji doors as her feet elegantly stepped into motion. With a clever twist of her wrist, she withdrew a paper fan from her obi, letting her fingers snap it open like a bird's wing suddenly opening to take flight. She let the rough material of the paper pass over her face like a shadow, and in a single sweeping motion she revealed herself to the on-lookers, then proceeded with the steps.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was renown throughout Japan in her abilities of traditional Japanese dance. Her most famous role featured the brilliance of a crimson kimono, with the wings and features of golden sparrows outstretched from hip to toe, and sakura blossoms shedding tears at her shoulders in depiction of spring. At every movement the lights flickered across the silk embroidery, and the magnificence in her movements and dress illuminated the entire stage, though small it may be, at every performance. For this she was given a name of honor;  
  
'The Shimmering Sparrow.'  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
"Oi."  
  
A young man spun his head around after moments of dazed silence. Over his shoulder, he carried a large pack seemingly stuffed with many contents. His baggy khakis were torn at some areas, and his long hair extended down to the middle of his back and was carelessly tied back behind his neck. The wind had tousled his bangs about, shading his eyes as he turned to face the other.   
  
"You from town?"  
  
The other was no older than the first. At height he was considerably taller, with hair of raw umber and his arms akimbo. A pointed chin topped of the manly features of his face, and the red cloth tied behind his brow. The stranger smiled.  
  
"No. Just a plain foreign one."  
  
The other smirked.  
  
"What'd they call you?"  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
The man stuck out a hand and jabbed his other thumb out behind him.  
  
"The gang 'round here call me Sano. If you've got the time, help yourself to some entertainment, will you?"  
  
Kenshin shook his hand and stuck his other hand in his pocket.  
  
"What's the price?"  
  
"Nothin'. Just grab a place on the tatami mat and enjoy the show."  
  
Kenshin let his eyes wander around the entrance of the tiny theatre, then turned back to Sano.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
He walked through the entry way as Sano followed him. They removed their shoes and turned the corner into the dark, crowded room.  
  
The first sight captivated him. It started with a slight glimmer of gold, then into an entire euphoria of slender movements, with milky white arms moving to and fro to the little twanging sounds of the shamisen instrument. Beneath the silky material of gold-flickering crimson, he could sense the dancer's legs slide cunningly in small steps as she made her way around the stage. The ghostly face of white with the faint touches of make up was pure Da Vinci.   
  
"Pretty one, ain't she? Jou-chan's been working pretty hard on this role."  
  
Kenshin looked over to his new companion.  
  
"Jou-chan?"  
  
Sano gave him a sideways look.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard of Kaoru?"  
  
Oblivious to Sano's words, he turned back to the captivating stage, and the lovely figure dancing upon it.  
  
"She's been getting the attention nowadays. Not to mention she's pretty young."  
  
Kenshin felt a sharp nudge and a chuckle from Sano.  
  
"She's single too, just to let you know."  
  
He blushed bright red and decided to enjoy the show for a few more moments. He didn't realize Sano giving him glances, and smirks, as he was watched with his jaw slightly hanging.  
  
After the show, Kenshin stood out of the way for the remaining audience to exit the theatre. Sano had gone backstage to help out his comrades in the cleaning of the area. Kenshin walked over to the edge of the stage, then, and placed his hand along the wood surface. He could feel it gnarled and cracked in some places, making him wonder how it was that the maiden was able to move as if skating on ice. Slowly, he hoisted himself up and stood where the performers had. And through past memory, his arms slowly moved upwards, then down toward the floor in a circular motion as his feet moved in unison. He reached to his left hip, and then unsheathed an imaginary sword to face his antagonist in the familiar rhythm of long before.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin."  
  
He abruptly stopped in his movements and awkwardly turned to the gate. Sano stood leaning on the doorway with folded arms.  
  
"Hey, are you a dancer of some sort?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Used to be. Been a while."  
  
He leapt off the stage and pattered over to Sano, bending over to pick up his things.  
  
"Thanks for the show. Give my highest comments to the performers."  
  
He was suddenly stopped as he was about to leave. Sano placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You busy now?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sano smirked boyishly.  
  
"We're camping out here tonight. Thought you might wanna stay at least for dinner."  
  
Kenshin hesitated for a moment before turning back to Sano.  
  
"I'd appreciate some leftovers if you've got any."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
Kaoru let the water drizzle down her face as she scrubbed at her face violently to remove the remaining makeup. She felt a light tug on her sleeve as she looked over.  
  
"Here's a towel, Kaoru-chan."  
  
She smiled as she accepted it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Misao-chan. Is dinner ready?"  
  
Misao grinned and motioned to the next room.  
  
"Our take-out's here. Hurry up before Sano takes half of your share."  
  
Kaoru laughed as she tossed the towel over to her belongings and followed Misao to the next room.  
  
Around the table were seated Tae, Tsubame, Megumi, Yahiko, and Aoshi. They all seemed either to be talking gaily about the show, or sipping tea in placid silence. Tae was handing out everyone's bentos (Japanese lunch boxes).  
  
"Ah, Misao-chan, could you get the drinks out? They're in the mini-fridge over there."  
  
Kaoru seated herself to a side of the table and discussed matters quietly with Aoshi as dinner was getting set. Right then, the door could be heard sliding open, then shut, and Sano flipped open the curtain in the doorway.  
  
"Yo, everyone I've got someone for you to meet."  
  
Kaoru watched a young man, no older than Sano, step through the curtain rather shyly as he stepped inside with a small smile on his face. Tae busily welcomed him in and invited him to sit down as he apologized for intruding on their dinner. Before she could think, he was already seated to a spot right next to her. As their eyes met, she couldn't contain her cheeks from growing red as he smiled genuinely. His red bangs rested across his forehead and touched his lashes.  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding on your dinner."  
  
She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"It's no problem. It's more fun with more people."  
  
For the remainder of dinner, they all laughed out loud at each other's stories as they ate. Kaoru continued to snatch glances at the strange man next to her, bending over to each time to bring the food fastened between his chopsticks to his mouth.  
  
"Polite, rather quiet, and mysterious...I wonder..."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.*  
  
Late that evening, Kaoru took herself out of her futon and stepped over the sleeping figures of Tsubame, Misao, and Tae. She slowly creaked open the door, and slipped through the small opening into the night air.   
  
To her right, she could hear the Sano's snores and Aoshi's annoyed muttering from where the men were sleeping. She had slight pity for their guest, who had been decided to sleep with Sano's notorious 'sleep singing'. Though she was barefoot, she trotted over the gravel street and set her feet on the damp sand of the beach before them. After all, this was Shikoku, one of the small islands in Japan. With the moon over the watery horizon, she had been looking forward to this night-time scenery.  
  
Along the beach, there was a large rock, almost a boulder, nestled in the sand. She made her way over beside it and sat down, leaning against its cold surface and listening to the ocean waves.  
  
"It's quiet here, isn't it?"  
  
Startled, she looked up into the violet eyes hovering above her.   
  
"Himura-san?"  
  
Kenshin was leaning over the rock, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked down at her. He turned his head to look out to the sea.  
  
"It's my first time here. I'm sure you're familiar with this place more than I."  
  
She fumbled for words as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I-I've only been here once, when we entertained people at this theatre last year."  
  
"I see."  
  
The silence felt oddly enough awkward, and she hastily stood and paced around.  
  
"A-Are you on a trip?"  
  
He looked at her with curiosity written in his eyes.  
  
"No. I'm just wandering."  
  
She smiled at the comment.  
  
"You are like us, then."  
  
He slightly cocked his head without breaking his gaze.  
  
"Really, now?"  
  
She nodded. He looked back to the ocean again and thought.  
  
"Where is your next destination, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She looked up from staring at her feet. She was surprised at his old, strange dialect.  
  
"We're planning to make our way up. Probably stop by Kyuushyuu, then towards Hokkaido before returning to Tokyo."  
  
He seemed pretty impressed at their popularity in performing. On the other hand, he wasn't surprised. It was her turn to speak.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
He looked at her questioningly.   
  
"Where are you planning to go next?"  
  
He sighed and stood up straight. He stretched as he looked out to the moon.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
He looked to Kaoru and smiled.  
  
"Wherever the heart whispers to go."  
  
Kenshin didn't pause to explain Kaoru's slightly baffled expression. He simply smiled yet again as he turned to head back to their resting spot.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru-dono." (Oyasumi nasai=good night)  
  
She turned to look on after him as he held his gaze for a moment longer before beginning to walk.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Himura-san."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
The following morning came bright and early. Everyone helped load their bags and materials into their van as each one of them took turns saying their goodbyes to Kenshin. Sano heartily patted him on the back, grinning.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna join us Kenshin? We always have an extra space in the van, you know."  
  
Kaoru perked up at Sano's comment and stopped her actions to hear Kenshin's reply. She could sense him smiling and shaking his head, making her slightly disappointed.  
  
"Great thanks, Sano. But it looks like wandering's going to drag me around for a bit before I can stick to anything."  
  
He gave Kaoru a secret wink as he spoke.  
  
"Gotta follow your senses."  
  
Sano laughed at smacked his hand with his before turning back to the van to help load the baggage. Kaoru stood staring at Kenshin for one last moment as he looked back, with an unreadable smile on his face, supposedly showing slight sadness or relief. She couldn't tell, even as she bowed to him in final greeting and stepped onto the van. The engine roared, and Sano stuck his hand out in a wave from the window as he pushed down on the axle and drove away.   
  
Kenshin looked on as the van ran off into the distance, watching Kaoru as she rolled down her window and stuck her head out entirely, then openly waved with an angelic smile forcefully pasted on her face.  
  
"Take care!"  
  
Her voice rang out into the depths of his mind as he shyly waved back, and hesitantly turned to journey off in the opposite direction.   
  
And yet, his feet abruptly stopped to a halt, feeling himself weighed down to the ground. He looked down at his feet, then up again. He took a moment to turn back in the direction his friends had gone, and saw that they had already turned the corner.  
  
"Wherever the heart whispers to go, huh, Kenshin?"  
  
He smirked to himself and positioned his bag on his shoulder. And with light steps he headed in the direction of the van, without anyone of the Sparrow Theatre group knowing.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Did you like it? Hope you could give me your opinions! Thank you so much for reading! ^__^ 


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Wow, I guess this was a pretty good brainstorm after all! ^^ Thanks for all your reviews everybody! I understand some of you wanted a non-AU fic, and I'd been considering it, but I thought it was kinda weird to take the original series and just change the plot and not the time period...I dunno why, it just feels weird making Kaoru and Kenshin meet DIFFERENTLY after watching the series...oh well... Anyway, happy reading! ^^  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
As One  
  
Chapter 2: The Search  
  
Kaoru couldn't resist muting herself for the rest of the ride, and busying herself gazing out the window for the remaining hours. Though Megumi and Misao tried several times to strike up conversation, gossip didn't reach her ears close enough to get her interested. Time after time they failed until that gave up altogether and began to chat amongst themselves with Tae.  
  
She couldn't understand the mixture of confusion and unknown disappointment beginning to brew in her heart. Kaoru seemed to have lost herself after watching him turn his back to the van, where she could no longer see his face, and his fine strands of hair shadowing eyes of violet.  
  
The mysterious, red-haired stranger by the name of Kenshin...  
  
"Oi, earth to Kaoru!"  
  
Megumi waved her hand before her eyes as she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"Kaoru, we're here..."  
  
She smiled warily and got off the van. Misao shut the door behind them and pulled two bags close to her. She jogged over the entrance of the new theatre.  
  
"Lemme go look for our room!"  
  
The rest gathered up their things and followed her. Yet Kaoru glanced over her shoulder just once behind her, just to ease her curious mind that the peculiar boy was no longer where they'd left him behind. She sighed as she grabbed hold of her suitcase and dashed through the doors after her friends.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
He'd lost track of time, long past in the previous hours. Kenshin looked down at his walking feet, feeling numb and chilly from the lack of warmth, with his sandals worn and exposed to the cool, night air. His stomach grumbled as he soothed it with his palm, rubbing it from over his thin white shirt, collared with his buttons unbuttoned half way, and his sleeves rolled up carelessly to his elbows. He stopped on the street to set his bag down and withdrew a thick, navy blue gi (top portion in a kendo uniform) and draped it over his shoulders. Over the months he'd kept his kendo equipment with him at all times, and the thickness of the material kept him warm throughout many nights on the streets. He shivered as he picked up his pack again and set forth.  
  
Hours upon hours passed in the long night. He had no wish to stop for sleep, though his feet groaned in agony. No cars ran along the highway he walked on, and to his right the moon was rising over the illuminated horizon of the sea. He looked up at the man on moon, with creamy white cheeks and a large, exposed brow. Oddly enough, it reminded him of another pair of cheeks, hinted crimson with strands of black interfering with the lovely face. It all fit together like a completed work of art, with the flesh of cream, the hair of night, and the contrasting blue eyes of the ocean breeze. He thoughtfully looked at the scene as he envisioned the red kimono, as golden sparrows darted east and west at each step she trotted.   
  
"What a mystifying woman you are, Kaoru-dono." He said.   
  
  
  
"So mystifying."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
Kaoru rubbed the rough cloth against her face after another long, successful presentation of their show. She paused between scrubbing to let her arms rest, with her hands still holding the towel to her face. She suddenly felt herself jerk forward as the playful laughter of kids came from behind her back, followed by a slightly forceful shove into her legs. She slightly turned to see two little girls in their summer yukatas (simple version of a kimono worn only in summer), gazing up at her curiously with cocked heads. And before long, one of them widened her eyes with a grin, and lunged at Kaoru head on with open arms.  
  
"Kaoru-nee!!!!"   
  
(nee: shortened version of saying 'sister')  
  
Kaoru let out a laugh and squatted down, pulling both girls into a group hug while still holding her towel in her right hand.  
  
"Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan, you little rascals!"  
  
Lucky for her, she'd already changed from her heavy performance kimono, and was now comfortably happy with a set of casual wear. She found herself tackled to the ground as they hugged her around the waist, trying to get their stubby little arms all the way around the circumference of it.   
  
"Kaoru-nee came back!"  
  
She playfully shooed them away and chased the girls around the corner to the entrance of the theatre and hustled them inside. She chased them down the isle and finally plopped down on the stage, panting and laughing while motioning to the girls to come sit beside her. They clutched her arms from both sides and leaned against her heavily.  
  
"Kaoru-nee, you look even prettier than before!"  
  
She smiled and ruffled the hair on their little heads.  
  
"And you two look so much mature and lady-like."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really really."  
  
Ayame and Suzume exchanged rosy-cheeked, joyous looks and giggled. Kaoru lightly each gave them a shove off the stage as they jumped off.  
  
"Come on you two, maybe you can go help Tae with her unpacking."  
  
The two girls scampered off ahead of her as she exited the entrance.   
  
They passed by the parking lot, when they found Sano taking a look at their van with an intent look on his face.  
  
"Sanosuke, what happened?"  
  
Ayame and Suzume each held onto Kaoru's pant legs as they stopped abruptly. He turned around and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, look what has become of the two young ladies!"  
  
They grinned yet again. Kaoru squatted down to their eye-level.  
  
"You guys go ahead, ok? I'll catch up with you two later."  
  
She watched them go running after each other as they ran into the house-like hotel. Then she joined Sano beside the van.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
He looked at her warily and rubbed his head.  
  
"Sounds like bad timing, but it looks like it broke down."  
  
Kaoru slapped her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Urrgh, looks like Tae's gonna have a lot of schedule-changing to do. Better go tell her now before she flips out, ne?"  
  
He bent over to take a peek beneath the car.  
  
"It shouldn't take long, but it depends how bad the damage is. Tell her I expect the repairing to take about a few days, if not a week or two."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
She went up the stairs and greeted Tae who was folding up their costumes in one of the rooms. Tsubame was sitting in the corner with Ayame and Suzume, showing them all kinds of make-up materials. She told Tae the news, and she took it quite well, surprisingly.   
  
"It's a nice place here. Good chance to take break."  
  
Kaoru went to the window and pulled it open, letting in a good waft of air as she listened to the little summer chime going off in the corner. From the corner of her eye she watched the girls talking, imagining what it was like to wear a fancy kimono of a high price. Their eyes glistened at every thought. Sighing, she looked back out to the oceanic scenery, watching the waves rise up and down in a rhythmic pattern.  
  
'I could get used to this sort of life.' She thought.  
  
'Just me, the sky, and the ocean.'  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me which way is south?"  
  
Kenshin received an odd look from the man who held a package in both hands. He placed it on his pick-up truck and tipped his hat up to get a better look at him.  
  
"Why'd you wanna know that, chap?"  
  
Kenshin smiled at the man, uncertain.  
  
"I'm actually kinda heading for Kyuushyuu."  
  
The deliveryman pulled off one of his gloves and wiped his brow. He chuckled as he shook his head at the young man before him.  
  
"You young modern chaps can clearly do anything, can't you?"  
  
Kenshin laughed quietly along with him.  
  
"Maybe. If I put my heart into it."  
  
The man pulled his glove back on and pointed in the direction straight down the roadway.  
  
"You'll be needing to go straight down this road. It'll be a considerable amount of miles before you hit the bridge, and then a considerable distance before you get into the city areas, but like you said, put your heart into it and it should be nothing."  
  
He paused before climbing aboard his truck. He looked over his shoulder, and finally motioned Kenshin to come.  
  
"Get yourself on. I'll give you a ride part way."  
  
The young wanderer gave him a curious look.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
The man held the brim of his hat with his fingers and pulled it down slightly.  
  
"Learned some good words of advice from ye today. Just consider it a way of repayment, or even just plain special service."  
  
Kenshin threw his pack over on the back of the truck and hoisted himself over after it. He jabbed a thumbs-up sign where the man could see him in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"I appreciate it."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
An hour or two later, Kenshin watched the scenery of the ocean go on, unchanged. They finally reached a town a mile or two more down before the truck came to an abrupt stop, the engine going silent. He heard the door slam shut, and looked over the edge as he saw the man look up at him with squinted eyes.  
  
"Here it is. From here on, walking should be simple."  
  
He leapt off the truck with his pack, dusting himself off as soon as he touched land.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
The man thought for a moment.  
  
"Let's see, came about quite some miles, 'bout two hours...we're in Shimon."  
  
"So...we're on the very edge of Shikoku?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"You got that right chap."  
  
The old man pointed a head of them to where a white dot was clearly visible.  
  
"See that thing there? That's the bridge. Cross that and you're in your destination area. I'm actually heading in the same direction, but I've got a considerable number of errands I gotta do 'afore 4:00, so from here you're on your own."  
  
Kenshin nodded and dug his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to repay you?"  
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Just keep on givin' good words of advice to those 'uns lacking brains like me. Spread the knowledge, spread the wealth."  
  
Kenshin grinned and began to walk, waving a hand carelessly in farewell. But after a few steps, he suddenly stopped and dropped his hand, turning around part way.  
  
"Sir, do you think...I could ask another favor?"  
  
The man paused before climbing abroad the truck.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kenshin stooped down and placed his bag on the ground, and rummaged around inside of it for a piece of scratch paper and a writing utensil. He finally satisfied himself with a pencil and began scribbling down a few things on the paper on his knee. After a he finished, he folded it neatly into fourths and handed it to him.  
  
"Since you'd be one from around this area, I'm assuming you are familiar with lots of people in this area."  
  
The man looked down at the paper curiously, then met his amethyst eyes and nodded, slightly smiling as if bringing back some pleasant memory.  
  
"Aye, I've been livin' here all my life. What about it?"  
  
Kenshin hoisted the pack back onto his shoulder and smiled shyly.  
  
"I'd like to pass that note to someone in particular."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
Kaoru arced her back as she stretched, groaning as she swung her head side to side to relieve the pressure points.  
  
They'd spent about three hours working at the van, with Megumi sitting on a nearby bench, sowing up one of the costumes while Sano and Aoshi poked through their gadgets. Misao stood with Kaoru, watching how the progress was going and handing utensils to the men, hard at work.  
  
"Do you think you've got it, Sano? Aoshi?"  
  
The girls received a grunt from the ex-gangster as he knocked his head against the hammer next to his ear. Megumi chuckled quietly to herself and proceeded with her needlework.  
  
"Kaoru, you must be happy though, getting such a lucky opportunity to stay here, ne?"  
  
She grinned back at her, nodding vigorously.  
  
"I love the ocean. Such a shame, its such a nice day and we have no boat!"  
  
"Such a spoiled little thing..."  
  
"What's that, kitsune?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, tanuki-chan."  
  
They could hear Sano laughing to himself while Aoshi just sighed, continuing his work.  
  
"Excuse me, is this where the Sparrow Theatre group is lodging tonight?"  
  
The group looked up from their giggling and saw a man in a ramen-delivery uniform. Kaoru was the first to come up to him.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid we didn't order a take out for ramen tonight..."  
  
The young man blushed slightly at the sight of her, then reached behind his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small piece of paper.  
  
"This message was passed around to me, and I was told to give it to a young lady by the name of Ms. Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
Kaoru was surprised. For one, this was not the age of telegrams. And for another thing, she knew almost everyone in this area since they came back every so often to put on their shows in this town. But out of all of them, she found that there should be no need to send messages around hand-to-hand...  
  
"That would be me, sir, thank you very much."  
  
He bowed and peddled away on his bicycle.   
  
She stood there for a moment, holding the folded up note between her fingertips. She was hesitant to open it, being that it was so unexpected and...unique, but curiosity was killing her. She took it in both hands and began to unfold when she felt numerous presences creeping up behind her back. She turned around and gave them a sideways look, watching Megumi, Misao, and Sano's faces falter disappointingly.  
  
"Can't we see the note?"  
  
"Of course not. Now go away and let me read."  
  
Misao wrapped an arm around Kaoru's and leaned her head against her shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, please? I'll give you half of my share of dinner tonight."  
  
She inched away from Misao's grasp and began to back away with all three of them nearing her with continuous flows of 'please please please'. She finally ran away into the theatre and dashed up the stairs, with them laughing and pounding on after her. She gasped and stumbled into her room, sliding the door shut and locking it. She finally breathed after all the knocking on the door subsided, and she heard their footsteps go padding downstairs.   
  
She went to the large window and opened it, and she seated herself on the sill. The sun was already setting, and it was blinding to look onto the sea with all the sunrays reflecting off of its surface. She looked back down at the note, tinted orange by the outside scenery, and noticed all the small rips and tears along the edges, and the creases that were made through the paper after being passed around from person to person. She took it by the corners and opened it.  
  
She read it over and over, and her heart pounded every time she did, perhaps out of both confusion and excitement. The words were simple, and it only consisted one sentence, but she couldn't comprehend what it was trying to say or if it had some moral meaning behind it. Its simplicity was just so openly clear that it mind-boggled her. In deep thought, she set the note down on the coffee table and returned to her sitting position. She let her head lean to one side as her blue eyes focused on the world outside, letting her mind ponder about every word she'd read and the secret message behind each one of them.   
  
And as the night closed in, her eyes sagged into slumber, with her lashes meeting the tips of her cheekbones. The wind blew in, caressing her hair away from her face as she slept, and the note on the table rustled. The moonlight beamed in on it like spotlight, and the messy handwriting stood out on the contrasting white paper.   
  
The mixture of pale light and wind were the perfect methods to stir in the letter's words into Kaoru's dreams deep into the night. Every syllable echoed in her ear.  
  
'I want to see you again.'  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Happy reading!! ^___^ 


	3. The Splendor

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Yaaaaay, over 20 reviews! Thank you so much!! ^____^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
As One  
  
Chapter 3: The Splendor  
  
Misao had shaken Kaoru awake that evening, calling to dinner. As she sat up rubbing her eyes, Misao had noticed the sheet of paper on the coffee table, wide open and exposed for all who see it to read.  
  
"OH! Ooh ooh ooh, could this be-"  
  
Kaoru drowsily turned to the girl's excited expression as she picked up the note. After a few surprised blinks, she found herself lunging at Misao in attempt to take the paper back.  
  
"Ack! Misao-chan, wait, WAIT!!"  
  
Misao dashed out the door before Kaoru could even stumble to her feet. She heard her quick footsteps go pounding down the stairs to the family room, where everyone was gathered around the table in preparation for dinner.  
  
"I GOT IT!! LOOK WHAT KAORU GOT FROM HER SECRET LOV-"  
  
Kaoru cupped a hand over her friend's mouth just as they reached the doorway, immediately dragging her struggling figure into the dark hall. The group gave them odd looks as they shrunk back.  
  
"Misao-chan, you shrieking big-mouth!!"  
  
"Mmmmmrrrfff!!"  
  
Kaoru snatched the note back from the girl's tight grasp and released her. Misao took in large breaths as she looked at the paper in her friend's hand disappointedly.  
  
"Not even a peek, Kaoru-chan? Please? PLEA-"  
  
Misao was ignored as Kaoru walked past her placidly and sat down at the table, stuffing the note into the pocket of her jeans. Misao snapped her fingers in frustrated gesture and sat down across from her. With disheartened sighs, dinner started.  
  
Kaoru noticed everyone passing around sideway looks around the table, like a baton being handed around in a relay race. All the twitching of pupils was driving her nuts. Aoshi was the only peaceful, unemotional one who sat there like an icicle with its butt frozen to the floor, as always.  
  
"Aoshi, is it just me or...are you feeling the tension here?"  
  
He paused between chewing a piece of chicken and looked up. He stared back at her expressionlessly, causing awkwardness to built up between them.  
  
"A-Aoshi...?"  
  
He muttered something between chews, but unfortunately she couldn't interpret his words. His monotone mumbling was hard enough to comprehend anyway.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
He brought his wrist to his mouth and swallowed. She barely saw his lips moves. His pupils merely shifted to the doorway behind her and he spoke naught but one word.  
  
"Himura."  
  
That sent a jolt of lightening through her spine, and like an automatic machine that had its 'on' button switched, her neck turned to the door.  
  
No one was present.  
  
She turned back to him with a scowl, only to find between his two fingers a piece of paper, neatly folded into fourths. Kaoru reached down to her pocket.  
  
Empty.  
  
"You are SO kidding..."  
  
Swiftly, Aoshi had grabbed the scruff of Sano's neck next to him, causing the ex-gangster to be pulled away from his bowl of rice he was so hastily devouring. After doing so, Aoshi held out his hand expectantly, and Sano grumbled, pulling out a few Yen and placing it in his hand. In return, Kaoru watched her precious note get placed in his palm.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, smooth move."  
  
Mr. Icicle merely raised his eyebrows as he counted his new cash in reply to Misao's comment.  
  
"YOU %$&#@%$#$%^&*!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru lunged at Sano diagonally over the table, and yet her attempts of reaching him failed as Tae, sitting next to her, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled. She remained in her position, struggling in Tae's unexpectedly strong hold.  
  
"HOW COULD-GIVE IT BACK!!!! NOW!!!!!"  
  
Megumi snatched the note out of Sano's hand just as he was about to open it. She held Misao back with one arm while the girl wildly thrashed her arm around to get at it. Their sly make-up artist fondled the paper in her hands, intimidating Kaoru's senses.   
  
"Hmm...Aoshi-san, I didn't think you were so clever. Your witty method seems to have given us evidence that HIMURA-SAN just happens to be part of little Tanuki-chan's love life..."  
  
"Megumi, I swear, someday I'm going to-"  
  
"Now, let's see here, shall we...?"  
  
Megumi slowly unfolded the note once. Misao was jumping around in her spot like corn kernels in a pot. Sano inched close to peer over Megumi's shoulder.  
  
She unfolded it again.  
  
The note was open.  
  
Megumi was already on the floor, with her entire face wet with tears as she held her stomach, afraid it was going to spill out into pieces from her laughter.  
  
*-.,.-*  
  
"Kaoru-chan, please!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!"  
  
"We really didn't mean it!"  
  
"NOT MEAN IT?! YOU INVADED MY PERSONAL SPACE!!! MY PRIVATE LIFE!!"  
  
"Please! Stressing will cause acne!!"  
  
"Let it be, then!!! I'LL LET MY FACE BE AN ACNE BROODING NEST!!"  
  
"Kaoru dear, there's a SHOW tomorrow!!"  
  
"I'LL SHOW MY UGLY SELF TO THE ENTIRE WORLD IN THAT CASE!!!!"  
  
Tae sighed hopelessly as she looked down. Megumi, Misao, and Sano were with her, standing outside Kaoru's door. She'd locked herself in there for nearly two hours now...  
  
"Megumi, if you only hadn't laughed so hard..."  
  
"Yea yea, I get your point Misao-chan. But YOU were in for this plan too, you know."  
  
"At least I didn't go as far as spilling the bottle of soy sauce on Kaoru's LAP..."  
  
"YOU GUYS EVEN SPILLED SOY SAUCE ALL OVER MY LAP!! I'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU PEOPLE FOR ETERNITY!!!"  
  
Misao held out a hand to Kaoru's outburst to prove her point. Megumi put her face in her hands and massaged her temples.  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
Sano stretched and sighed, turning his neck side to side to relieve his stress points.  
  
"She'll cool off, Tae. Don't you worry."  
  
He walked off towards the bathroom. Megumi nodded at Tae's worried expression.  
  
"Don't stress yourself too, Tae-san. I'm the main one who was responsible anyway. She won't be in her room for much longer. I'll apologize tomorrow morning and hopefully that will cheer her up in time for the show."  
  
Tae closed her eyes and nodded, giving one last worried glance at the door before heading over to her room. Megumi shrugged off all thoughts momentarily as she stepped into her room next door. Misao hesitated to knock on Kaoru's door for the final time, but instead she stopped herself. She brought her mouth close to the crack between the door and the doorway, and spoke into it.  
  
"Kaoru-chan..."  
  
No response.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, we're really sorry. We didn't want to hurt you this badly, and our intentions weren't this demonic as they seemed either. Kaoru-chan..."  
  
Still, no response.  
  
Misao, slightly more concerned, slowly slid the door open, revealing a small portion of Kaoru's room. It was dark inside, and no sound could be heard except what appeared to be ocean waves from outside.  
  
Suddenly suspicious, she slid the door open all the way, only to see that no one was present inside the room. It almost seemed untouched, except the fact that crumpled balls of used tissue had piled in the trashcan. On the opposite wall, the large window was wide open, with the roof a reachable distance a few feet below, and the wind freely entering the cozy room.  
  
"Kaoru...?"  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
Kenshin finished the remaining of his rice ball as he sat in the grass, hearing the cars along the road whiz behind him merely a few meters away. He had no sense of time, since he'd never owned a watch, but the sun at an acute angle before him, hovering over the ocean in the direction of west had him presuming it was close to sun set. He pushed off the ground and stood, reaching back down again to hoist his pack over his shoulder. Careful to avoid the cars, he made his way down the shoulder of the road.   
  
It wasn't long before he followed the path to the entrance of a small town. The setting was clearly country-like, with the lack of buildings and the large number of elders with handkerchiefs tied around the brows, going to and fro on bicycles. Fields upon fields of rice crops stretched out endlessly. Kenshin, in the end, found himself asking around locals to find his way through.   
  
He had no clue where he was going.  
  
But still, strolling around in the hot summer noon along the green-filled atmosphere was refreshingly crisp, and it seemed to revive him of his senses. He'd always detested the thick stench of cars and city life back in Kyoto.  
  
He finally found himself parallel to the coast, seeing small beaches in the distance. The sun was at an even smaller angle now, and the skies were growing rosy pink as if blushing. He quickened his pace and made his way down the slope in hopes to get a feel of the water.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
Kaoru finally felt liberated when her small feet came in contact with the sand as she kicked off her sandals. The wind played with her hair, tossing it about like a horse's mane. She had it bound up in a ponytail, and her sleeves of her buttoned shirt were rolled up to her elbows, as well as her pant legs. The chilling shock of cold water sent a jolt through her fingers, at first, but soon she had her hands to her face, letting it drip down her cheeks. Smiling, she stepped out again, and she stood on the beach alone, staring out to the sun.  
  
It was a gorgeous day, about to end.  
  
The clouds coming forward to cover the sun's face were like curtains, drawing the show to its conclusion. It was almost as if the sun herself was a performer, bowing her lovely face to the crowd as she finally sunk below the ocean horizon, and the clouds finally blended in with the orange skies behind them.   
  
Kaoru, in return, bent her knees so they touched, and she positioned her fingers as if a fan were present in her hand. Her feet made patterns in the sand as she glided about, moving in movement to the already memorized music, throbbing its rhythm in her head. Her head turned to the left, her eyes already imagining a male performer facing her in his position. He would move a few steps, and she, in partnership, would move towards him.  
  
Instead, the beat in her head got cut off as she stumbled through what she was supposed to do next. Hesitating, she tried several options, but her memory would not clear itself.  
  
It was then that she heard a voice.  
  
"Kaoru-dono...?"  
  
She froze in her position, and then suddenly twisted herself around 180 degrees.  
  
He was standing there, looking at her with wide, amethyst eyes.  
  
"Himura...san...?"  
  
He dropped his pack, releasing a soft thud as it landed in the sand. He came forward to her, smiling.  
  
"Are you having trouble with your dance steps?"  
  
She couldn't prevent the fierce wave of crimson painting strokes across her face. She fumbled slightly with her words before calming herself, and letting reality sink into her.  
  
"I...actually am..."  
  
Kenshin seemed to pause for a moment, with his hand to his chin, and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
  
"I believe...the male part proceeds like-"  
  
He positioned himself smartly, then moved forward several steps in motion, with his facial expression serious and concentrated.  
  
Kaoru, startled, slowly hopped into the rhythm again and began to dance.   
  
Surprisingly, her memory seemed to start anew.  
  
His movements were directly parallel to hers, and not once did their eyes avert away from one another. One step counteracted another, and it seemed as though it were once cycle, moving in a beautiful prototype.  
  
But Kaoru suddenly stopped, confused. She'd snatched a glance at his feet, moving so subtly and elegant, but it proved to be a distraction. She'd even forgotten her next movements. Her attempts failed at retrieving the beat.   
  
Seeing this, Kenshin took her hand in his, and he stepped behind her. He took both of her hands, and slowly he began to move them in the correct actions. Astonished, she suddenly tensed up, making the movements jerky. And yet he continued, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Relax, Kaoru-dono. Move with me. As one."  
  
At his words, her limbs went limp, and two bodies together moved perfectly, as one person.   
  
At the last, imaginary beat, he let go of her hands and smiled. She turned around to face him, but could find no words to say. She brought her hand to her mouth awkwardly and resumed with another blush. Kenshin suddenly stooped down and took her hand, and brought it close to his lips.  
  
With great delicacy, he softly pressed his lips against her milky flesh. As he released, Kaoru stared down at her hand, then back up at him.  
  
"You are quite a performer, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Smilingly shyly, she bowed her head in thanks. He moved past her and picked up his pack once again. As though out of sudden panic, she began to speak.  
  
"H-Himura-san...I'm so happy that...that we meet again. How-"  
  
He grinned.   
  
"I was hoping that you received my note."  
  
Her response did not come immediately. She simply gaped at him for a few moments before her tongue even budged.  
  
"You...were the one..."  
  
He nodded and looked down at the ground, as if hiding his pink cheeks as well.  
  
"I hope I didn't disappoint you...if you were expecting it to be from someone-"  
  
Kaoru capriciously took his spare hand in both of hers, and courageously smiled up at him from ear to ear. His expression was pure awe, for the moment.  
  
"Why should you expect such an answer, Himura-san? In fact..."  
  
She gently pulled on his arm, up towards the slope back to the hotel.  
  
"...I was expecting you."  
  
With no more words exchanged between them, they walked back to the hotel hand in hand as the nightly curtain silenced the applause of the satisfied clouds behind their backs.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-___^ 


	4. The Second Attempt

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Hi! Eh, well, I'm glad many of your enjoyed the previous chapter. (I personally think it's kinda lame...blah...) But the fun starts HERE! Enjoy!  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
As One  
  
Chapter 4: The Second Attempt  
  
The entire group had greeted Kenshin surprised and cheerfully as he'd walked into their dining space earlier that evening. Kaoru could have sworn looks of relief go swimming among Megumi, Misao, and especially Tae's expressions as they saw her approach. On the other hand, Sano's outbursts and his back-smacking gestures averted their attention from her, to Kenshin.  
  
"Himura-san!! How nice to se-"  
  
"Kaoru! You're back! Oh my gosh, where have you-"  
  
"Oi, Kenshin! Whatcha doin', stalking us or-"  
  
"Sano, hurry and up and seat him-"  
  
"How are yo-"  
  
"What are you doing he-"  
  
"Oro~!!!"  
  
"If everyone would just shut up we could get to dinner."  
  
Kaoru's words brought silence on Earth..........  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, Kenshin was seated at the table with a pair of chopsticks in his hand, and a mountain of rice up to his nose set in front of him, and everyone seated properly with their hands together in prayer. Kaoru alone remained standing, and she came and sat next to him, a look of irritation on her face as she reached over and smacked Sano's head with her open palm. She immediately picked up her bowl of rice and began to eat as the ex-gangster beside her clutched his head painfully.  
  
"Stop being so paranoid about my temper and eat, d@mmit."  
  
Kenshin watched, amused as he saw the members of their group relax their tense shoulders and begin to eat. The remaining of dinner was like the previous one, with happy conversations from one point to another, and a hearty meal to be shared among the six of them.  
  
*-.,.-*  
  
Afterwards, everyone had gone off to their rooms to brush up for bed. Kaoru stayed back to do the dishes and the remaining chores before retreating to her room herself.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kenshin peered through the curtain in the kitchen doorway as she began to roll up her sleeves.  
  
"Oh, yea, Himura-san?"  
  
He entered the kitchen and began to pull back his own sleeves as well.  
  
"Might I help?"  
  
Surprised, she held up both of her hands and motioned that he exit, smiling at his sweetness.  
  
"As a host, I can't let you do that. It's fine, there are only a few dishes. But I really appreciate your offer."  
  
He wasn't convinced. He placed his hands on her shoulders and his eyes spread a look of concern.  
  
"I'm sure you worked very hard today, Kaoru-dono. Please, let me do this as a favor of letting me lodge here tonight."  
  
She could understand how he felt in his gratefulness, but still, she had her role as hostess to maintain as well.  
  
"Let's compromise. How about we lend each other a hand, okay?"  
  
Thus, they stood side-by-side at the sink, awkwardly rubbing shoulders against each other as they scrubbed away at the plates. Right then, Kenshin gave his sponge a tight squeeze, sending light bunches of lather go flying in several directions.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
Kaoru laughed as he twitched his nose, feeling a cluster of bubbles rest at the tip of it. His attempts of turning his head to wipe it off his sleeve were in vain, being that the soap was just at a point where his shirt couldn't quite reach. She reached her finger out, failing to realize that it, too, was soapy, and in the end she ended up wiping more soap on his nose tip.  
  
"Aaah, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kenshin laughed to himself as she blushed apologetically, about to offer her own sleeve for him to wipe his nose on. However, he then realized that blush creeping across her face wasn't out of embarrassment.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She seemed to be off in a distant place, mentally, as she stood there in her position, her hands still dripping wet with soap. The handful of lather-covered chopsticks that she was holding in her right hand clattered to the floor as she suddenly leaned forward into him, and he awkwardly managed to sustain her without using his slippery hands.  
  
"K-Kaoru-dono! What's wrong?!"  
  
She appeared to have fainted, and with her forehead pressed against the flesh of his collarbone, he felt her face blaring with heat. Kenshin wiped his hands on a dishcloth draped over the faucet and gently settled Kaoru down to her knees on the floor. Supporting her with one arm, he pressed his hand against her brow. Kaoru was running a severe fever.  
  
"This can't be good..."  
  
He immediately took her up in his well-built arms and dashed out the kitchen, rushing her over to her room and propping her up against the wall. From the closet, he pulled out a futon and spread it out, then placed her limp body over it. Her face blushed crimson as beads of sweat trickled over her cheekbones and the crevices of her facial features.   
  
Rushing over to the bathroom, he snatched a small towel from the racks, as well as a plastic bowl used for when bathing. He then ran to the kitchen, pulling open the freezer door and cracking trays of ice and dumping it into the bowl. He filled it with water three-fourths of the way, and hastily returned to Kaoru's side.  
  
He dampened the towel in the ice water, and folded it neatly into fourths before wiping down her heated face. He slid the cool cloth over her neck, around her collarbone, as well as her arms. Behind him, he heard someone's footsteps approach.  
  
"Himura-san, is something wrong? I'm hearing all this running about-oh, Kaoru-san!!"  
  
Tae kneeled beside her and brought a hand to her forehead.  
  
"She's steaming! Oh Himura-san, I'm so sorry to make you so busy..."  
  
He smiled and shook his head as he continued to wipe down her face.  
  
"It's alright, Tae-dono. But right now, I think Kaoru-dono could use some medicine. Could you possibly tell me where I could-"  
  
Tae pushed him back down to his sitting position before he could stand and she bustled out the room.  
  
"Don't you worry Himura-san, let me go get it for you. I believe she could use an ice pack as well..."  
  
Kenshin suddenly turned back to Kaoru from hearing a small groan escape from her lips. He watched as her eyelids slowly cracked open to reveal the hazy shade of blue beneath.  
  
"Hi...Himura...san..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?"  
  
She turned her head and forced a little smile to reassure him.   
  
"No, no, I'm okay...but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
She brought both hands to her face and sighed openly.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Right then, Tae entered the room holding a container of pills, a glass of water, and an ice pack under her arm.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Kaoru took her hands off her face and looked at Tae sadly, with hopelessness almost written in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Tae-san...what am I going to do for the show tomorrow? What if I..."  
  
She got cut off mid sentence as Tae placed the chilling ice pack on her brow, bearing the cold and gritted her teeth.  
  
"I don't want you stressing over such things, Kaoru-chan. If you don't get well by tomorrow, then that's that. It's not like the audience is going to abandon you forever for missing a single performance. You should have more faith in your popularity!"   
  
Tae gave her a small wink before handing the container of pills to Kenshin.  
  
"May I put her in your hands, Himura-san? There is still much work to be done tonight."  
  
He accepted her favor, and she politely excused herself with a gentle goodnight as she left the room. Turning back to Kaoru, Kenshin dropped two pills in his hand and gave it to her as she began to sit up. She thanked him and took them down, swallowing down the water with it. She breathed once she drained the cup of its contents, and she slowly laid back down with Kenshin guiding her with one arm.  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't have been out on the beach this evening."  
  
She laughed quietly.  
  
"Yea, maybe. It felt good either way, though."  
  
Gathering up the container and glass, he shifted to his knees to stand when he felt her hand on his knee, stopping him. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, locking their gaze.  
  
"Himura-san...thank you..."  
  
For a moment, he was silent. Kaoru saw something in his smile change, to something that had even deeper a meaning to it. The violet of his eyes seemed to darken to a black amethyst, and the curve of his lips had a humorous touch, and yet a genuine seriousness adorning it.   
  
In hush, he reached out a hand and gently brought it to her cheek, letting his fingertips caress over her flesh like a sea bird's wings washing over the ocean water. Not once did he avert his eyes from her face as his hand leisurely drew back.   
  
He stood up, almost hastily, and he walked to the door with the materials in his hands.   
  
"Good night, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Flushed and confused, Kaoru watched his face disappear as he slid the door shut. She could have sworn their sapphire to violet eyes clashed a single moment before his face departed entirely from behind the door.  
  
*-.,.-*  
  
"Tae-dono."  
  
Kenshin entered her little room quietly as she looked up from her paper work, surprised.  
  
"Himura-san! Is Kaoru-chan alright? Thank you so much for your help."  
  
He smiled and nodded as he kneeled down across the table.  
  
"It was my pleasure. But right now, there's something I'd like to ask of you..."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
The next day, the audience had poured into the little theatre to view the infamous dancer Kamiya Kaoru in her performance. By the time everyone was seated, the seating areas were entirely filled, and towards the back were people standing, looking over each other's shoulders to get a better view.  
  
The music began, and from behind the set of screens, a single, white arm snaked out elegantly, clothed in a Chinese red fabric with the bottom edge magnificently embroidered with the golden sparrows.  
  
The dancer stepped out into full view, with her kimono strewn out, trailing behind her as she moved in rhythm. The fan covering her face suddenly lowered and came back to rest at her collarbone in a sweeping motion of the arm. Right then, the lights shining down on the stage reflected off of the performer, causing the sparrows to shimmer-  
  
--and glance off the pair of amethyst eyes shining out to the crowd as on-lookers watched in awe.  
  
*-.,.-*  
  
Sano smacked the performer on the back, laughing, as she stepped into backstage, returning from her third bow to the cheering audience.   
  
"Oi, man, you fooled them entirely didn't you, Kenshin? That was amazing!"  
  
Kenshin pulled off his wig and net that held together his flaming mass of red hair. It fell all over his shoulders as he awkwardly pulled at his tight obi.  
  
"I have to admit, that was quite hard. Sagara-dono, could you pass me some make-up remover? I would appreciate it."  
  
Kenshin caught the bottle being thrown at him and he dabbed it on, washing everything off finally with a splash of water. He changed back into his casual clothing, and handed his kimono back to Megumi, who congratulated him on how 'wonderfully feminine' he looked, and was quite pleased with her success on applying his make-up. He just nodded warily and excused himself to get some fresh air outside.  
  
*-.,.-*  
  
Taking in the wind, he pulled back his hair with a rubber band and exited the theatre. He looked up to see Kaoru, leaning against the railing across the road.  
  
She was wearing a light blue summer dress, checkered with white and pale blue here and there. Her hair flew behind her head proudly in a long ponytail, with her matching ribbon flowing among the mass of black.  
  
Her smile was brighter then the sun, even on this hot, summer day.  
  
"Himura-san!"  
  
He looked both ways before crossing and came to her, scratching his head sheepishly and grinning.  
  
"Please don't tell me you were watching, Kaoru-dono."  
  
She laughed and brought a hand to her mouth, trying to prevent it.  
  
"I couldn't help it when Tae-san told me this morning."  
  
She straightened herself out and forced down her giggling, looking at him as if she was about to break down in laughter a second time, pretty quick.  
  
"Himura-san, I don't know how to say it. You were the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen..."  
  
She giggled as he groaned, bringing his hand to his brow as he smacked it. He had to look down to hide his blush.   
  
"Himura-san..."  
  
He suddenly froze as he saw his hand be taken into both of Kaoru's. He looked up into her blue eyes, contrasting with the lighter shade of the sky as she put on a more serious expression.  
  
"Himura-san, I'd like to ask you a great favor, again, from all of us in this small but, quite successful theatre group."  
  
He felt his mouth slightly hang open as he watched her lips move nervously, and her grip on his hand tightened a little.  
  
"Will you become a member with us?"  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Thanks so much for reading!!! ^__^ 


	5. The Joyous

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: MINNA-SA~N!!!! So sorry for the late update!!! Thanks for reading thus far!! ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
As One  
  
Chapter 5: The Joyous  
  
"Will you become a member with us?"  
  
For a moment, he was speechless. Period. What could he say? This gorgeous woman known throughout Japan was taking his hand in hers and offering him a job. That was all he was aware of, right now.  
  
"..."  
  
His face was faced to the ground, and his bangs shaded his eyes and features so she couldn't see him. She ducked her head slightly, looking up at him with longing, blue eyes. But then, she had to bring a hand to her mouth to keep herself from releasing a sound of delight.  
  
Himura Kenshin was blushing bright rouge to a startling point.   
  
"H-Himura-san!!"  
  
She awkwardly brought a hand to his forehead and pushed it back so she could see his face clearly. She could see the panic in his expression as his tomato-face was faced to her.   
  
She suddenly felt his hand she held wrap its fingers around hers and grip it tightly. She saw his other hand come forward and cradle it also. His eyes were lowered, but the blush did not disappear, and his features showed seriousness and immense embarrassment all at once. He released a small 'oro' as she saw him begin to blink faster.   
  
"Kaoru...dono...I beg your pardon in advance."  
  
"Eh? Wait, why...?"  
  
She blinked back, startled.  
  
He paused and blinked again rapidly.  
  
"I...think I'm going to cry..."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
Megumi looked up from her kimono, which she was embroidering butterflies on along the edges. Kaoru tried desperately to hold in the soda that was filling her mouth, bringing a hand to her lips to prevent it from spilling all over. With effort, she swallowed it all down and laughed out loud a second time to her full extent.  
  
"Oh Megumi (HAHAHA) it was just so (heehee) spontaneous, I couldn't see his face at all until I (oh man...HAHAHAHA) I made him face me and then he (HAHAHAHAHA) apologized in advance and started (HAHAHAHAH!!!) crying!"  
  
Megumi lightly smacked Kaoru on the shoulder, but she was too busy laughing she finally tipped over and landed on her side, still shaking from head to toe.  
  
"Tanuki, if you don't shut it he'll hear you!"  
  
"Oh I know, I'm so awful but (HEEHEEHEE) he was the most honestly adorable thing I'd ever seen..."  
  
"Please don't tell me he was BAWLING or anything..."  
  
"Oh no, he wasn't, trust me. Just wiping his eyes and slightly sniffling."  
  
"Enough of that, Kaoru. Where is he now?"  
  
"Kenshin? He went to help Sano."  
  
"Oh ho, so now it's KENSHIN is it? Whatever happened to 'Himura-san'?"  
  
"He TOLD me to call him that. But he just won't drop that 'Kaoru-dono' routine, and he claims it's a habit."  
  
"Well well, he's a cutie ain't he, Tanuki-chan?"  
  
"I-It's not like I...well..."  
  
The shoji door slid open then, and revealed a slightly blushing Kenshin in a pair of baggy grease-stained jeans and a dirty white t-shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. Smudges of black were smeared across his face. Kaoru shot a hand up to her mouth and stared at him wide-eyed, whereas Megumi simply dropped the kimono from her hands.  
  
"Crap, KENSHIN!!!"  
  
"Hai, nande gozaru ka?" (Yes, what is it?)  
  
She averted her eyes sideways to think up an excuse. She awkwardly paused and stood up.  
  
"Uuuh...errrrr...o_o"  
  
"Does Kaoru-dono have a question?"  
  
"No...nevermind.... What were you doing? Good heavens, look at you!"  
  
She pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket hastily and rubbed off a smear on his cheek. Megumi clearly noted the blush in his face that flickered across, as well as a bead of sweat that rolled down his brow.  
  
"We're fixing the van, Kaoru-dono. Can you tell me where the-"  
  
"No need for that Kenshin, I'll show you where it is, whatever you're looking for. Excuse us Megumi-san."  
  
Little Tanuki didn't notice the sly smirk that glanced up at both of them, whereas Kenshin shuddered at the pair of fox ears that began to make their way up her head.  
  
But then again Megumi herself hadn't noticed Kaoru give her a small wink before exiting the room.  
  
*-.,.-*  
  
"Umm...I think it should be...oh, here it is."  
  
Kaoru handed Kenshin the wrench and he took it.   
  
"Katajikenai de gozaru. (Thank you) Kaoru-dono, might I ask you a question?"  
  
She looked up from organizing the materials on the rack of the garage.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He grinned innocently as he fondled the wrench in both of his hands.  
  
"What was so funny, earlier?"  
  
For a second, he could have sworn she was made of pure ice, with her position unchanged and her hands still stretched out before her. There wasn't so much of a response except a little cough and a hint of pink at her cheeks. She waved a hand at him and guided him out the garage door gently.  
  
"It's...a woman-thing Kenshin..."  
  
"A woman-thing, de gozaru ka?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Like what, shaving cycles?"  
  
"Well...actually no, not really..."  
  
"Fashion tips? Cute...things...?"  
  
"No, NO. It's all deep and complicated, Kenshin. It's nothing that sort of-"  
  
"Deeper and complicated de gozaru ka? You mean, periods?"  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKAA~!!!!" (KENSHIN YOU IDIOT~!!!!)  
  
*-.,.-*  
  
"Aoshi-sama, did you just hear something?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao, who was listening for sounds curiously as they rummaged around their tools to find a screwdriver to fix the van. His face was unchanged and blank, and he examined a pair of pliers intently, refusing to be distracted.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
"My goodness, she certainly didn't have to smack you THAT hard, did she Ken-san? I'm afraid the lump on your head will only heal with an ice pack..."  
  
Kenshin smiled warily at Megumi and rubbed his head that was still stinging sore from the blow.  
  
"Katajikenai de gozaru, Megumi-dono. It's my fault that I was too direct."  
  
"Don't you worry, she's just sensitive."  
  
"Megumi-dono?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kenshin looked around the room, making sure that the doors were closed behind them. He then turned back to Megumi and whispered in a low voice.  
  
"What were you and Kaoru-dono talking about earlier?"  
  
She looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Us? Oh Ken-san, I had no idea you were so nosy!"  
  
"I apologize Megumi-dono. It's just either that my ears failed me, or I heard my name somewhere in the conversation..."  
  
At that point, he couldn't decide whether it was his deceiving eyes or some capricious illusion. Megumi was looking oddly enough like a grinning fox, chuckling lightly to herself.  
  
"Oh Ken-san..."  
  
She pointed a finger at him and poked him lightly in the shoulder, just so that he tipped over slightly in his sitting position.  
  
"You'll see soon, I assure you greatly."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-chan, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Kaoru looked up from washing vegetables in the sink, in preparation for dinner. Tae came bustling over through the kitchen doorway with excited sparks lighting her face.  
  
"Eh? What's this about, Tae-san?"  
  
Tae hugged Kaoru tightly and clapped her hands together.  
  
"He's finally agreed, Kaoru-chan, he's going to become a member!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Himura-san, who else?"  
  
Kaoru stared blankly at the woman for a second.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Does this face look like I'm lying?"  
  
Kaoru suddenly tossed the carrot she was holding behind her and flung her arms around Tae, filling the tiny kitchen with shouts and squeals of great enthusiasm.  
  
"YATTA~!!!!!" (YAY~!!!!!)  
  
At that point, Kenshin poked his head in, still holding an ice pack to his swollen bump.  
  
"Nani goto de gozaru ka, Kaoru-dono, Tae-dono?" (What's happened, Kaoru, Tae?)  
  
Kaoru lit her eyes up like gems being rotated in the light so they glanced off brightly at the sight of him. Before he could utter another word, he found his free hand entwined with hers and was hastily dragged out the door as she ran.  
  
"Sano, Aoshi, Misao!!! He's going to jo~in!!!!!"  
  
Tae watched the two young ones go scampering out the back door in their excitement, and she sighed happily as imagined possible futures for the two of them, holding hands.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
"Heh, what did I tell ya, Ao-chan, eh? I knew he was gonna join..."  
  
Aoshi sipped his sake calmly as Sano, drunk beyond limits, hiccupped his victory in their bet. He watched blankly as the ex-gangster poured himself some more.  
  
"I resent being called that, Sano."  
  
"Whaaat? You no like *hic* Ao-chan~?"  
  
"No Sano, I hate it."  
  
"Awweee, but *hic* Ao-chan~~"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ao-"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
Sano swayed greatly to one side, then suddenly threw himself into Aoshi next to him as he bear hugged the icicle man affectionately. Well, maybe a little TOO affectionately...  
  
"Sano, get off me."  
  
"Awe, but Ao*hic*chan, you need some man to man *hic* contact once in a *hic* while..."  
  
"No, I hate any sort of contact coming from you. Now get off."  
  
"Is Ao-chan being *hic* shy~?"  
  
"Sano-"  
  
Sano fluttered his eyes open only to meet a fist. Too bad he didn't see the fist long enough to get to know it. His face was already too busy meeting a concrete wall.  
  
"-I said get off."  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked up at the shoji doors after hearing a harsh sound coming from its other side. They heard Aoshi calmly shuffle to his feet and walk away, leaving a moaning voice (clearly drunk) to mumble about happy things in his sleep.  
  
"Man to man *hic* contact isn't as *hic* ba~d as you *hic* think, Ao-chan~~~~~"  
  
Kaoru twitched a little and smiled at Kenshin as he looked at her, slightly warily.  
  
"I-It's just Sano, don't worry."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He's...himself-"  
  
She looked around the room, with everyone on the floor either fast asleep or sprawled out, dazed. The stench of sake was beginning to get over-powering.  
  
"-as is everyone else..."  
  
"I'm sure it was just the sake, Kaoru-dono. I haven't even seen Tae-dono act so...so..."  
  
Kenshin was lost for words. Kaoru held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"Please don't describe it Kenshin. Let's leave the room and retreat to sleep, shall we?"  
  
The two of them left the room in silence, stepping over drunk bodies quietly snoring to themselves in happy thoughts. Tomorrow was bound to be a crabby day for all of them, being that none of the people of the Sparrow Theatre group were strong with alcohol.  
  
Kenshin stopped at his room, as did Kaoru, to say good night. As he was about to speak, she unexpectedly brought a hand to his arm and gripped it lightly.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai (good night) Kenshin, and-"  
  
She boldly took a step forward and neared her face to his. She paused one slight moment before bringing her lips to his scarred cheek, making his flesh burn at the contact. She hastily stepped away and lowered her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"-thank you, for making everyone so happy, including me."  
  
With that she smiled and turned away, silently walking down the hallway with flowing steps of an elegant woman. Kenshin watched as she slid open the door to her room and looked at him one more time, giving him a small bow before entering and closing the door shut behind her.  
  
"My thanks to you too, Kaoru-dono. You've made me equally joyous tonight, just as I'd made you happy."  
  
And he too, retired to his room for well-deserved sleep in contented thoughts.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I hope you are all pleased with Kenshin's answer! Happy reading! ^__^ 


	6. The Morning

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness...it's been MONTHS since I've updated...I'm so sorry to you all who've been waiting! It's a really short chapter, but enjoy!  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
As One  
  
Chapter 6: The Learning  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Kenshin poked his head into several of the rooms throughout their house-like hotel. Kaoru had been absent since this morning after a hasty breakfast.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"Ken-nii!"  
  
Coming around the corner, Ayame came running with her stubby little legs, flailing her arms and latching onto his pants as he smiled down at her.  
  
"How are you today, Ayame?"  
  
"Good! What is Ken-nii doing?"  
  
"Sessha is looking for Kaoru-dono. Have you-"  
  
"Aha! Got you Suzume-chan!!"  
  
Kenshin looked around and saw her run through the front gate, hugging a squealing Suzume from behind and picking her up so her little feet flapped in empty air.  
  
"Kaoru-nee, higher! Higher!"  
  
Kaoru gave the little girl a spin and set her back down on the ground, wiping her brow with the back of her wrist as the sun's rays blazed down on her exposed shoulders, cautiously beginning to redden from a burn.  
  
She looked up and turned, only to see a benign-looking Kenshin smiling at her with a misty aura of kindness floating around his violet eyes. She hid her startled expression with a grin and walked over to where she could sit under the shade of a nearby tree.  
  
"Kenshin! Come sit and talk with me."   
  
He nodded and sat down next to her, watching the two girls run off on their own to entertain themselves with another game.  
  
"What have you been doing all morning, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She smiled at him sheepishly and began to twiddle her thumbs in a guilty manner.  
  
"I promised the girls I'd play with them today. Sorry I ran off so rapidly after breakfast."  
  
"It's alright. I admire how you can get along with everyone so well."  
  
Kaoru looked at him with a pair of curious eyes, questioning him.  
  
"Don't YOU too, Kenshin? In true honesty, you must be one of the nicest people I've ever-"  
  
She suddenly paused in mid-sentenced and realized exactly what it was she trying to say. Kenshin himself was looking at her with a slightly surprised look on his face, and already she had gone too far into the sentence to simply stop.   
  
"-ever met." She awkwardly finished.  
  
She found herself lowering her eyes in embarrassment, and saw his hand laying in the grass approach hers cautiously. He, too, was looking down at her hand, and his fingertips were raised just slightly so they could touch her pearly white fingers. Amidst the action, he suddenly stopped, and he hastily took his hand away and stood up, brushing himself off of dust and blushing brightly from one corner of his face to the other. While failing miserably, he seemed to act as though nothing had happened and he lowered his hand to help her up. She accepted it graciously and she was helped to her feet.   
  
"Tae-dono will scold me severely if I forget to inform you. Rehearsal will start in ten minutes, and so she wishes that we be punctual."  
  
Kaoru chuckled quietly and sighed, relaxing for a moment with her hand still in his. She felt a slight tug and she looked up at his urging figure.  
  
"Might I escort you to the stage?"  
  
She nodded and they walked to the main theatre companionably with held hands.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
By the time rehearsals ended, the sun was already beginning to stain the skies a shade of salmon pink. Kaoru and Misao took turns cleansing themselves in the shower, removing drop of sweat from their long dancing hours.  
  
"Something smells good...!"  
  
Misao, feeling refreshed, skipped into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. Kaoru stepped in after her, draping a towel around her shoulders and clothed in a comfortable pair of pajamas.  
  
"Oh man, I'm so hungr-Kenshin?"  
  
Misao looked up from gulping down a can of sports drink, only to see a smiling Kenshin working at the kitchen counter, chopping a head of cabbage. He wore a pink apron tied around the back of his neck, and it had a design of rabbits and carrots all across the front. Had he been wearing a handkerchief around his head, he would have looked no less then a housemaid...or rather, perhaps a house manly-maid. No wonder Misao nearly spurted out her mouthful of juice.  
  
"HIMURA! WHAT ARE YOU-"  
  
Kaoru clapped a hand over the girl's mouth and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Cooking, Kenshin?"  
  
He waved a ladle at them with a genuine smile.  
  
"Hai, dinner will be ready shortly."  
  
Kaoru shoved Misao out the kitchen, and she happily went skipping to where Aoshi was sitting, immobilized in front of the TV.  
  
"Wow Kenshin, I never would have guessed..."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You have so many talents...out of which include cooking...?"  
  
He nodded in a friendly manner.  
  
"My old shishou was never a chef. I learned to cook in order to spare ourselves the torture of eating burnt rice and soggy carrots."  
  
Kaoru hid a look of disgust with a sympathetic look on her face. She was starting to get curious as to who his shishou was.  
  
*-.,.*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
Way early in the morning, Kaoru found her eyes wide open, as though two small twigs were prying them wide so that her eyelids won't budge. Sighing, she sat up in her futon and walked out the door, tip toeing down the hallway. She passed by the room where Kenshin was sleeping, and was suddenly tempted to open it, maybe just to take a TINY peek to see his cute, sleeping face.  
  
But no. She restrained the thought and kept walking to where the stage was.  
  
Backstage, she found a collection of props lined up neatly in a row for convenient retrieving. Among them, she found a katana, not once touched by human flesh to draw blood. It was a sword passed down from the founders of their theater group years and years past. Picking it up gingerly, she fondled with it with her hands and drew it from its sheath.   
  
Stepping onto center stage, her blood began to dance, enticing her to move. Unable to resist, she did, and smooth patterns of attacks came streaming from her memory. She had also been trained as a kendoist at the age of thirteen, while her father was still alive. Even now, she could remember his consoling voice to grip the sword correctly, or else she'll get her hands chopped off. Chuckling to herself, she spun in a flow of action, one after another.   
  
(Note: Kendo is a Japanese sport that utilizes 2 swords: a wooden form of a katana, and a sword made of bamboo. It still in action today, and is enjoyed worldwide.)  
  
Her imaginary train of melodious music was suddenly cut off as she felt another presence behind her. Frightened, she pivoted on her heel abruptly, when suddenly she was enveloped in a quick, yet soft and gentle embrace. Her mouth was silenced as her face was buried into a masculine shoulder, and the arms did not squeeze her so tightly, but just at a right tenderness. Appalled, she drew back slowly, only to see Kenshin press a finger to her lips.  
  
"You mustn't yell, Kaoru-dono, it's just me."  
  
Not knowing really what to do, she nodded, and he pulled away shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't realize someone else practiced here...especially at this hour."  
  
Looking guilty, Kaoru apologized.  
  
"Oh, do you practice here? Every morning? At...4 AM?"  
  
Embarrassed, he nodded.   
  
"Actually, I wasn't planning to practice tonight."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Smiling, he motioned towards the door leading out to the street.  
  
"If you'd like to accompany me, I can show you."  
  
Feeling excited, she followed him out into the outside air.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
They were down at the beach, settling themselves on the rocks, lined in the sand. The stares and the moon were still out, and the ocean waves overlapping over one another were the only sounds that created the atmosphere for the morning euphoria.  
  
And as the two of them gazed up at the sky, Kaoru's eyes caught a glimpse of a single whisk of light go flying across the stretch of sky before them. And in a blink of an eye, it was gone.  
  
"Kenshin, was that-"  
  
"A comet?"  
  
He grinned and nodded like a little boy, thrilled with things he'd never seen.  
  
"I heard that it was going to pass by this area yesterday. Had you not woken up, I was actually thinking of waking you so you could see it."  
  
Kaoru broke into smiles herself, and she leaned back on the rock behind her. In minutes, the lovely comfort of Mother Nature took her into its embrace, and she fell fast asleep-an angel with folded wings.  
  
Kenshin gazed down at her sleeping face, an emotion of warmth beginning to brew in the depths of his heart. As to not wake her, he reached down and lifted her in his arms, and together they went trudging back to the house.   
  
Behind them, the morning star winked good morning as the sun slowly began to rise.  
  
*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*-.,.-*  
  
I don't know if anyone's reading this fic anymore, but in any case, I hope you enjoyed what I have so far! 


End file.
